Stereotypes
Emo's, Scene and Goths are always stereotyped. No one really cares to understand them, so instead of understanding them they beat them up, and heres the kicker, no one cares if we (Goth's emo's and scene) get beat up Below are a few stereotypes that The Misunderstood get thrown at them. Emo Stereotypes Emo's have been associated with a stereotype that includes being particularly emotional, sensitive, shy, introverted, or angst-ridden. It has also been associated with depression, self-halm, and suicide. Usually among teens, the term "emo" is stereotyped with wearing slim-fit jeans, sometimes in bright colors, and tight T-shirts which often bear the names of emo bands. Studded belts and black wristbands are also common stereotyped fashion. Some males are said to wear thick, black horn-rimmed glasses. They are also picked on for the way they dress and what they do to themselves (cut, burn, scar) and what type of music they listen to. Scene Stereotypes vs Emo Stereotypes People often see little difference between Emo and scene. It is often hard to make a distinction between an emo kid and a scene kid as both look almost the same. But the fact is that one can come across many differences in their clothing, hairstyle, dressing and even character. Scene kids are known to be lively, happy and colourful. They love music and are always cheerful and are not depressed that easily. The scene kids know how to fight and do not take crap from anyone. Meanwhile, emo kids are more of music genera. The emo kids are mostly emotional and get depressed fast. The emo kids are known to cut themselves, as they are so touchy. The emo kids are very sensitive and also shy. The feelings get hurt very easily. While the emo people are emotional, the scene people are a kind of crazy and random. While the Scene kids are bright and more enthusiastic, emo ones are more dark and depressed. When the emos are dejected, the scene kids are girly and happy. The scene people also look for attention. The scene kids are more attracted to bright colours unlike the emo kids who love dark and black colours. The scene girlies have hair extensions short at the top and backcombed. The scene people have big and puffy hair style. The emo kids always come with side fringes. The emo boys have typically long hairs and the emo girls have shortish hairs. They will be either blonde or black hair with random colours in their hair. While the scene kids wear girly clothes with lots of make-ups, the emo kids wear band shirts and skinny jeans. While the emo loves soft music, the scene kids only love the hardcore music. The scene kids might have thousands of friends but they do not maintain their relationship for more than a week. However, the emos try to maintain relations and are loved by their friends. Another difference that can be noticed is in their philosophy of life. While emo people always have a gloomy face and go sad and think of life as a painful thing, the scene people are full of life and more vibrant. While emo is associated with words like emotional, depression, shy, sensitive, introverted, self-injury and suicide, the words scene is associated with lively, vibrant, emotionally brave and like that. Summary #Scene kids are known to be lively, happy and colourful. The emo kids are mostly emotional and get depressed fast. #The emo people are emotional and the scene people are a kind of crazy and random. #While the emos are dejected, the scene kids are girly and happy. #The scene kids are more attracted to bright colours unlike the emo kids who love dark and black colours. Source Goth Stereotypes Like any stereotype, the goth stereotype is a one dimensional exaggeration and people are usually not so one dimensional. Goths have a variety of interests, tastes and backgrounds. I personally don't know anyone who fits the stereotype exactly, but I do know a few who come close. Mostly, the stereotypes are something to make fun of. It helps us look at ourselves and laugh, to be able to have a sense of humor about the whole thing. Three words best sum up the what the stereotypical Goth is all about: death, pretension, and angst. The stereotypical Goth always wears black clothing, or every now and again white -- never ''any other color. They have dyed black hair, black nails, white face makeup, black eye makeup and black lipstick -- maybe some designs drawn at the edge of the eyes in black eyeliner. (This goes for guys and girls.) The stereotypical Goth nowadays likes to dress up like a vampire or act like one. They like blood, death, coffins, bats, skulls, spider webs and anything spooky. They will never wear jeans and a T-shirt, and they never go out in public without their makeup on. Stereotypical goths look just like all the other stereotypical Goths. The stereotypical Goth is excessively vain, and when he/she goes out dancing, will stare at him/herself in the mirror. They spend hours doing their makeup. Every ten minutes, they check to see if it is smudged. They also have a persecution complex. They insult and judge baby bats who are not Goth enough, but they get very upset and feel so tormented when some normal person makes the "Halloween isn't until October, you freak" comment. The stereotypical Goth never smiles and always broods. They write bad cheesy poems about angst or vampires or tragedy. He/she is not just an artist, but an arteest (super pretentious bad artist trying to be an intellectual). They drink coffee, avoid sunlight, and only smoke clove cigarettes. They will not listen to anything other than gothic music. They hang out at graveyards for kicks or sit around at coffee shops all day. Their job, if they have one, will probably be either fast food or telemarketing. They take themselves and life very seriously and blow everything way out of proportion. They always act over-dramatic. They spend a lot of time watching ''The Crow and reading Interview with the Vampire again and again. Source Category:Awareness